


Shell of a Son

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But no one is surprised, Dinner with Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, HisoIllu Week, Hisoka is VERY amused, Illumi keeping the peace, Just Married, Kikyo disapproves, Kikyo is NOT amused, Kikyo is a terrible mother, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Milluki is amused, Or rather meeting one parent, POV Outsider, Silva doesn't care, Smut in chapter 4, Voyeurism, because she only likes Killua, being sweet disgusts the Zoldyck matriarch, but we been knew, hisoillu, romantic walks, the idea of Illumi and Hisoka having very vanilla sex is kind of funny to me, these two are just so cute to each other I can't, though not erotic for the person watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Having heard her son just married, Kikyo invites Illumi and his new husband to the Zoldyck manor to perform the expected duties of a mother and determine if the union is detrimental to her son. Though she doesn't quite like what married life has done to Illumi.(rated G for first 3 chapters, smut in chapter 4)
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892656
Comments: 41
Kudos: 564





	1. Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hisoka. I imagine he reined himself in a bit when he heard he was meeting Illumi’s mother. But, knowing Kikyo, she’d probably like him better if he was more himself.  
> Also, I low-key think Kikyo only likes Killua and Kalluto and finds Illumi difficult to read and a bit irritating. She checks on him because of her duty as a mother and need for control. Not out of affection.

* * *

Kikyo kept quiet until after her son and his husband were seated on the couch across from her. Illumi sat straight, his legs together and feet flat on the thick maroon carpet. His hands sat in his lap, ignoring the tray of tea that the butlers had prepared prior to their arrival.

The husband, on the other hand, seemed to intrude on the room despite doing nothing else but sitting and drinking tea. Before sitting, he’d dropped a single sugar cube into the cup on the left before picking up the cup and saucer on the right. He sat down beside Illumi, slouching against the couch so his weight rested against the back of the furniture. His long legs were crossed at the knee, and his left hand held the saucer while the right delicately brought the cup to his lips. His drinking was quiet, but the gentle bounce of his dangling foot on open air to a rhythm Kikyo couldn’t recognize and his loud hair color filled the silence well enough. His silk top shimmered under the lamplight, rolling and waving each time his arm moved the cup between the saucer and his mouth.

Illumi finally moved and picked up the teacup on the left side of the tray.

“So, Illumi.” Kikyo clasped her hands together to keep herself from sinking a knife into the man’s bouncing foot. “How are…things?”

“What things specifically, Mother?” Illumi asked calmly before taking his first sip of tea to indicate the end of his sentence. This was a habit that Kikyo herself had forged since her son lacked the normal cadence of speech and trying to discern when Illumi was finished talking wasted too much time.

“Oh, you know…” It’s not she couldn’t find the words. She couldn’t stomach saying them.

“I don’t.”

“I think she's asking about our relationship,” the man offered. “Perhaps probing to see if you are content with it.”

“Ah, is that the case, Mother?”

“Ahem, yes.”

“It has been going well. Hisoka is easier to contact now that we live together, so I have been able to complete, on average, three more contracts per month than normally. Additionally, his own contributions to our joint accounts has ensured a high standard of living.”

Kikyo nodded, having known most of that already. She had initially feared the union would lead to distraction, but the past few months had proven the opposite. Contract turnover was faster than ever, convenient since Illumi was now the only child that was actively working in the family business.

The silence following Illumi’s report echoed between the three people as Illumi waited for Kikyo’s next question. Meanwhile Kikyo was formulating a new way to phrase the true meaning of her original question. She was loathed to have to repeat herself in any capacity, but was somewhat resigned to the act. Ever since he was little, Illumi had struggled with understanding metaphors and implications. It was main reason why he was never trained in interrogation and Milluki, instead, bore the obligation. Illumi would never grasp the subtle art of reading people and unraveling their intentions, and there was little point in trying to teach him.

It was while she was still thinking, that Kikyo noticed the way the man’s golden eyes slid between her and Illumi. His grin canted upwards as the heavy atmosphere began to smother itself.

“I think your mother was interested in more personal details,” the man finally said, with a coquettish grin that made Kikyo feel indecent just for seeing it.

Illumi stared at him and then turned towards Kikyo. She met her son’s impassive gaze, not wanting to put forth the effort in reshaping her question if Illumi was going to put it together from what his husband said. Illumi looked back to the other man, something about his placid expression bringing delight to his impish face.

“Do you mean the emotional or physical details of our relationship?” He asked the other man. Kikyo nearly tutted at Illumi’s need for further clarification.

“I believe emotional is supposed to be more acceptable,” he hummed. “But by all means, discuss the physical aspects if you want.” He licked his lips and Kikyo felt her gut swirl in disgust.

“We have sex fairly regularly, and it is enjoyable. He says very nice things to me. He helps me pick out clothing. He practices new combat techniques with me. It is overall a pleasant experience.” Illumi reported.

Kikyo took in the son before her. His carefully matched clothing, more tailored than he used to wear with purposefully matched colors that complimented his skin tone. He still sat straight and with proper posture, but now that she was looking, his shoulders canted down a bit more and his back was touching the couch. And his face wasn’t the smooth, seamless porcelain from his young adulthood; there were tiny lines carved around his cheeks and eyes. Evidence of smiling.

She didn’t like what this man has turned her son into. The son who was perfectly poised, with nothing on his mind but duty was gone. She hardly even recognized the person in front of her now. Disgusting.

But not quite as foul as the redhead who was smiling at the shell of her son.

Illumi finished his tea and set the cup down into the saucer he’d left on the tray. He stood up in one fluid motion, clasped his hands behind his back, and tilted his head down in a nod towards his mother.

“Thank you for the conversation, Mother. Hisoka and I are going for a walk around the grounds before dinner.”

Kikyo nodded, finding little reason to saying anything, and watched the other man launch himself to his feet in an obnoxious display of lithe power and grace. Illumi didn’t comment on his performance, but did accept the hand the man held out for him to grasp. Kikyo’s stomach receded in on itself, tightening and twisting until there was hardly anything left at the sight.

She could only hope Killua didn’t turn out the same.

* * *


	2. Evening Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y’all; please enjoy Hisoka and Illumi disgusting Kikyo with their love.

* * *

The parlor was heavy in its silence after the door had shut behind Illumi and his husband. Kikyo took in a deep breath, soothing her racing pulse and containing her heady bloodlust. Her white gloves bore holes on the tips from her sharpened fingers, but thankfully she had prevented any damage to be done to her skirts. The soft blue dress had been a gift from Silva last year from a trip to the Yorbian continent and it would be improper for her to destroy it in an ill-contained fit of anger, however righteous it might be. After waiting a few more minutes, to provide her son the illusion of privacy, she summoned Tsubone to her side. The tall butler arrived immediately and stood rigid at her side, a devoted and empty vessel for Kikyo’s orders.

Just like Illumi was supposed to be.

“Go and keep an eye on my eldest.” She ordered and Tsubone disappeared after a bow. Kikyo summoned another butler for a new pot of tea; green tea this time since the flavor of early grey was now tainted with the memory of that vulgar man’s lips perching on the cup rim and his tenor voice humming at the taste.

Just as the fresh pot had arrived, Tsubone contacted her with a confirmed visual of Illumi and his husband in the woods surrounding the estate, heading west at just under 5 kilometers per hour. And while she was too far away for audio, the video feed through Tsubone’s monocle was enough for Kikyo to be displeased. What essentially amounted to a stranger walking around in her son’s body was moving at a slow meandering pace that obviously lacked any destination or desire to reach it. Her Illumi would have never participated in such a blatant waste of time. Would have never even entertained the notion. But now? Not only was he strolling through the grounds for no other reason than, frighteningly enough, pleasure. But he was doing it with another person?

And, as if it couldn’t get any worse, Illumi was holding hands with that man. Kikyo’s gut roiled, barely managing to not throw up through sheer pride alone. She settled her shaking hands into her lap and, unable to completely stop herself, listened grimly as her clawed fingers shredded her silken gloves. She muffled her failure at composure between the pleats of her bountiful skirt, keeping her hands tightly griped with her fingertips folded in, to keep the dress pristine.

Soon enough, Tsubone stalked closely enough for conversation to be picked up. But Kikyo wasn’t sure if hearing such vulgar language spew from the two was worth it.

“I must say, I’ve always liked your home.” The man said, his head canted up towards the treetops. “I never grew up around this much greenery.”

“The trees were very useful when we first started to learn stalking. They provided lots of easy cover until we learned how to slip between larger openings.”

“Did you ever climb them?” Kikyo found herself scoffing at the inquiry. As if that man was genuinely interested in such a banal topic.

“Of course.” Illumi replied, like question had been sincere. “We had to learn how to scale buildings, so the trees were how we started.”

“I’m not sure you have a single normal memory of childhood, Illu.” The man said, his voice lilting almost like he was singing.

“Like you’re one to talk.”

The man laughed, the sound settling like an ice pick into Kikyo’s ears. And the chilling splinter only twisted when Tsubone’s gaze picked up the answering smile on Illumi’s face.

"So how long are they going to follow us?” The man asked without changing pace.

“As long as we are outside of the house. But don’t take it personally; they follow everyone on the grounds, even members of the family. They won’t interfere though, just watch over us.” Illumi explained, making Kikyo’s skin itch over how readily he was offering family secrets to this man.

“Oho, I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist Illu~” The man teased with an indecent grin.

Illumi’s grip on the man’s hand tightened, but the man only laughed. And Kikyo could see why. Illumi was being far too feeble. It was almost like he wasn’t even trying to break the man’s fingers!

Tsubone followed them as they meandered through the estate, continuing vaguely west towards the setting sun until they reached the lake. Illumi stopped and sat, not releasing his hold on the man and consequently tugging him down to his side. Though the man didn’t seem affected in the slightest by Illumi’s maneuvering, if anything his grin curled into something even more satisfied.

In fact, the only objection that man seemed to have towards Illumi’s decision was in their positioning, as he quickly adjusted himself to be sitting behind her son, entrapping him between long legs clothed in a shiny, white fabric. Illumi was nearly the same height as his husband, but Kikyo was displeased by how small her son appeared when encased by that man. Like he was trying to overpower her son by the breadth of his shoulders and the thick, corded muscles of his thighs.

Kikyo scowled, hoping Illumi wouldn’t fall for such a petty attempt to establish dominance. Her blood pounded at the base of her skull, painful in its throbbing, as Illumi leaned back into the man’s chest. Prayers that Illumi was merely lulling the other into a false sense of security echoed in her empty room as she watched her son, through Tsubone’s monocle, allow the other man to place kisses along his neck. Sharp canines that could pierce skin. A strong jaw that could rip tendon. And Illumi was just letting such weaponry graze along his delicate pulse? How could her son, her pride and joy, the once heir to the Zoldyck family, tolerate this?

Her heart pounded against her ribs, its beat ricocheting up to her throat, as the man leaned back from her son’s neck and raised his hands. Long, dexterous fingers flexed in the open air before plunging into Illumi’s raven locks. He didn’t so much as flinch as the man gathered his hair, scraping his fingernails against the nape of his neck, and began dividing it into three equal sections. Kikyo’s blood surged with the slow, but consuming, heat of a viscous magma, as the man deftly wove his fingers through Illumi’s hair with a level of experience that implied far too many years than Kikyo was comfortable estimating.

“Stop it,” she hissed as the man neared completion. If Illumi allowed someone else to braid his hair, he’d forget to do it himself and forever be reliant on this atrocious man to do it for him.

But Illumi waited patiently as the braid was finished and didn’t even stab the man as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck. Instead Illumi leaned back, resting his weight on the other man in a disgusting display of weakness that made Kikyo break the nearest table in frustration. Her untouched teacup shattered upon impact with the hardwood floors and she barely registered the butler darting down to clean the mess.

_Never show your back to the enemy._

_Never let your guard down._

_Never rely on someone else._

Gone. All gone. All **ruined** by that despicable little piece of filth that Illumi had brought into their home!

That horrid man had destroyed all of her years of hard work.

And for that, he didn’t deserve to live.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have roughly two more chapters planned, but with absolutely no release schedule


	3. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a lot faster than I had anticipated. I just sat down and *poof* it just happened. Don’t you just love that?

* * *

“-afterwards, I had to remove an additional three guards before leaving, but the client was amendable to an increase in compensation for the heightened security.” Illumi reported as he cut into the rare steak. Blood poured from the slab of meat, coating the neighboring piperade in its juices. Kikyo wondered how much salmonella the chef had been able to culture in the meat on such short notice. Hopefully enough to prevent Illumi’s tolerance from diminishing. Ever since the engagement, he’d been spending less and less time at the mansion.

She had heard that they lived in just a single penthouse in Yorkshin. Without anyone to so much as launder the sheets or prepare their meals. And she doubted that man could cook well enough on his own. No matter how well he dressed or smoothly he spoke –or perhaps she knew _because_ of how much he compensated— Illumi’s husband reeked of destitution. Fine cuisine for him was probably something banal like coq au vin. And even if he could scrape together a half-decent meal, she doubted he had the capacity to maintain Illumi’s strict poison regimen. He probably couldn’t even spell strychnine.

“And how was the Vivique job?” Silva asked as he swirled the wineglass to aerate the tannins.

“Hisoka might be more familiar with the details than myself,” Illumi replied. “A high-profile client made an emergency deposit for a time-sensitive assassination on the night was I supposed to remove the Vivique mob, so Hisoka offered to take care of it for me.”

“You’re so kind Illumi,” the man hummed, his eyes nearly closed with the stretch of his grin. The molten gold visible between his hooded eyes slid across the table towards Silva. His sharp chin rested on the dorsal of his hand, its elbow propped on the tabletop, while his left hand mirrored the swirling gesture Silva had made with his wine.

Kikyo stared at the elbow resting on her table and imaged sinking her steak knife into the pale skin. The injury would stain her lace tablecloth with a sanguineous splatter. And she weighed whether ruining her tablecloth would be worth the attack.

“I’m really much more selfish than Illumi makes me out to be. I had just heard a rumor that one of the Vivique members was a particularly strong conjurer, skilled in multiple weaponry. I had finally convinced Illumi to let me join the job so I could fight her, only to have the entire group to fall into my lap that night! The others were interesting enough I suppose, but that conjurer, oh was she fun to play with.” The man moaned, the upper slopes of his high cheekbones flushing ever so slightly underneath his make-up.

He sipped the wine, licking his lips and tainting his plump skin with the merlot.

“I’ve even got pictures~” He purred.

The dinner table was quiet for just a few seconds.

“Can I see them?” Milluki asked, speaking for the first time that night from his spot down the table.

The man’s sultry glare slipped towards the second Zoldyck son and his grin stretched into something obscene.

"Of course, I’d love grow closer to my beloved’s family.”

“Not too close.” Illumi warned before Kikyo could open her mouth. However the admonishment only seemed to please the man even more, if the soft groan that slipped from his loose lips was any indication.

“Are you jealous, dear?” The man crooned.

“You wish I cared about you so much.”

The husband only chuckled and sipped on his wine again before turning back down the table to Milluki. He met the man’s eyes with a wary caution, keeping the steak knife in his hand at the ready as he chewed his mouthful of truffade.

“You can look through my photos after dinner. Finish off the meal with something palatable, like an after-dinner mint.” He spoke again in that mellifluous voice that was half a tone away from singing.

“You will not.” Illumi stated. “No one needs to see the inappropriate contents of your phone, Hisoka.”

“I mean, you text him gross things too, Illumi.” Milluki spoke up with a shrug as he shoveled another mouthful of truffade into his mouth.

“No I don’t.”

“Sure you do.” Milluki finally put down his knife and fork to pick up the tablet beside him. A few moments later and he was reading selected texts -starting from the most recent- verbatim.

“November 13th: _The red is more flattering to your waist_. November 10th: _Remember the ginger on your way home_. November 5th: _Thank-you for your help_. October 31st: _It was definitely more bearable with you there_. October 25th: _Love you too_.”

Milluki looked like he could go on, but the wails of Kikyo soon overshadowed his voice.

“Wow~” his husband smirked. “You have quite a filthy texting history.”

“You’re not allowed to talk.” Illumi replied sharply.

“That may be, but _you_ had to have known that your text messages were under surveillance. And yet you still said such nasty things.” He groaned softly, his right hand moving suspiciously underneath the table.

“He’s just joking.” Illumi said to the table.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, _darling_.”

Illumi looked over, locking eyes with his husband.

“If you’ll excuse us, I think we’ll retire for the evening.” Illumi said as he stood up.

Silva nodded, granting permission, while Kikyo dabbed her napkin to her lips, trying to disguise her concentrated effort not to vomit as something more befitting her status as the Zoldyck matriarch. But the golden gleam in that man’s eye gave Kikyo the distinct feeling that he saw right through it. She tried to ignore the man’s piercing gaze as he stood and followed Illumi from the dining room with languid strides that made his hips sway.

When he wrapped an arm around Illumi’s shoulders without meeting any resistance, Kikyo really did have to swallow down some vomit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned. But it's going to take a lot more editing before it's ready. Thank you to everyone who has read thus far :)


	4. Midnight Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone~

* * *

Kikyo had reached the surveillance room in a flurry of swishing skirts and suffocating nen. The cameras and microphones in Illumi’s room had been installed when he was still very young and the only child, so that she and Silva and Zeno could study the psychological effects of Illumi’s training. Butlers standing nearby had wordlessly catalogued every night terror –so that the next training session could build upon those very fears— with a blank expression until, day by day, Illumi eventually stopped having them. The surveillance room had remained largely unused until Illumi began his seduction training, both in the practice of and defense against, when he was fifteen.

Kikyo shoved the groveling butler who had accompanied her away from the controls and zoomed in, enhancing the image and amplifying the sound of her son and his husband undressing each other and mouthing at each other’s newly exposed skin. She watched it all, their breathless kisses and wandering hands and grinding hips, with her blood-red lip curled in disgust.

"Have I been good today?” That vile man breathed between kisses.

“Better than I expected, but that bar was low to start.” Illumi reported tonelessly, if a little out of breath.

The man only chuckled as he brushed his nose against Illumi’s. “That’s my secret. Hard to disappoint you when you have no expectations.”

Illumi interrupted the nuzzling with another kiss. He canted his hips forward, grinding his groin against his husband’s with punctuated, purposeful motions. Illumi was clearly trying to get to the point of the meeting without any further unnecessary exchanges.

“So, do I get a reward for being _better than expected_?”

Illumi didn’t reply, only pushed the other backwards onto the bed behind him. While the man scooted back, pulling his entire body up and onto the bed, Illumi crawled over him and was soon straddling his husband. The husband, slovenly pig that he was, didn’t seem to mind forgoing the formalities and smiled up at Illumi even when her son wasn’t looking at him. Instead, Illumi focused on reaching over the man and pulled a container from his nightstand. With a businesslike disposition, Illumi poured some viscous fluid from the bottle and reached behind himself with the wet fingers.

He rocked back and forth between the man below him and the fingers behind him. Meanwhile, that utterly uncouth husband threw his head back, moaning without any consideration to his volume, and clutched Illumi’s hips as he continued to prepare himself.

Illumi casually brushed the man’s hands away as he hovered over his groin. Clearly this was little more than an agreement, a method to keep his partner in line. A treat to keep a dog well behaved, obedient. Kikyo recognized it well enough from her own interactions with Silva.

The husband’s threw his arms back and clutched a pillow underneath his head, exposing his taunt musculature. Thick, corded lats and bulging triceps sheened with a thin gleam of sweat and trembled as Illumi slowly eased himself onto his cock.

“Oh, Illumi, my love, oh, you feel so _good_ ~” the man babbled as Illumi sank further and further until he was seated.

Any coherent words were cast aside as Illumi rose up and then let gravity take him back down. He used the momentum of impact to rise back up and then back down. Her son set a carefully measured pace, dutifully bouncing as his husband writhed beneath.

“Say, hah, say it again, Illumi.”

“I love you.”

The man’s moans ricocheted throughout the dark room. Illumi leaned forward, resting his weight on the forearms that laid on either side of the man’s head. Kikyo watched, with something close to a tiny flutter of pride, as Illumi swiftly established his dominance by looming over his husband. The man was now caged in by rigid arms and blinded, like one would do to an unruly stallion, by the dark curtain of Illumi’s hair. Perhaps that was why he’d grown it out in the first place.

“Illumi, please.” Kikyo could hear the man whimper.

“Okay,” and, to Kikyo’s consternation, Illumi abandoned his dominant pose and sat back on his heels.

The man’s hands immediately released the pillow, latching instead onto Illumi’s hips, and at once Kikyo understood that Illumi had surrendered some fundamental level of control in this exchange. Her eye twitched as she watched the man’s long fingers dig into the thin layer of skin that stretched across muscular planes born from decades of physical training. Her blood pounded in her ears as the man’s legs bent at the knee, planting his feet firmly on the bed. Kikyo felt a maelstrom of nausea and rage as she watch the husband use the newly established leverage to shove his hips up and spear Illumi hard enough to raise him from his knees.

Kikyo’s lips curled down at the soft gasp that slipped out of her son’s careless mouth. She fisted her hands, trying to quell the urge to destroy the screen that dared display this abhorrent image.

“Say it again,” that wretched man moaned as he continued to thrust his hips up and down.

“I love you.” Illumi sighed, his diction shaky from the rough bucking he was experiencing. “I love you.” 

The man stopped while Illumi was aloft, rolling his hips and grinding his cock in Illumi while gravity kept Illumi seated to the hilt.

“Don’t stop.” Illumi said and his husband resumed bouncing Illumi on his cock, faster and harder than before.

“Don’t stop.” Illumi repeated even though the man had been doing the exact opposite. His voice was louder than before, but less firm. Weak. Breathy. So not a demand. Almost _pleading_ , but Kikyo couldn’t be sure. Not even as a child had Illumi ever begged.

Illumi became an undisciplined mess before her eyes. Panting and keening and moving with equal enthusiasm as the creature beneath him.

When the man breathed out an: _I love you_ , Kikyo thought she’d heard her son sob. But she saw no tears. At small consolation, considering everything she’d been subjected to this evening.

The man pulled Illumi back down to his chest, clutching her son’s back and kissing him as he continued to piston into him. Kikyo felt the blood pool in her hands as her fingernails dug into her palms, but she didn’t dare release her fist.

In a disgusting display of weakness, Illumi came first, twitching and writhing as his husband continued to pound into him over and over before finally stuttering and coming to a sudden halt. His balls drew up and his cock pulsed before his arching back settled and his clenched legs slacked. When he pulled out his soft cock, a small dribble of come followed.

The man kissed her son, even though he’d already achieved climax. And her son kissed him back, even though he’d already rewarded the man for his obedience.

Her son had become an emotional, undisciplined, and utterly _dependent_. And Kikyo was terrified to find that she hadn’t the first idea how to fix him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing porn for these two, and from an outside POV too which felt harder. Hopefully it turned out okay.   
> Also, I’ve always seen Hisoka as a needy person. Not because he needs validation (like Illumi does) but because he needs attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and add more if I feel like it. I kinda like the idea of making Kikyo uncomfortable with her son being happy.


End file.
